


Stay

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy thinks they're over but it's not what she wants.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stay  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 240  
>  **Summary:** Buffy thinks they're over but it's not what she wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 17 for the phrase 'Stay' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Buffy stepped out on to the porch before he could come inside. "I'm sorry, Spike." She took a hasty stepped back before he could put his arms around her. "I can't... We can't do this anymore. You have to go."

Spike let his arms fall to his sides. He wouldn't deny that he still wanted her but if she thought they were over he wasn't about to beg her to let him stay. A vampire had to have some pride. But there was something in her eyes that made him ask, "What do you want from me, Buffy? Do you want me to go or stay?"

Buffy bit her lip. If she was being honest she didn't want to stop seeing him. But Xander, Willow, all of them had been so disappointed and upset with her when they had found out about her and Spike sleeping together. What would they say if they found out she wanted even more from him?

It took a minute but it dawned on Spike what was wrong. "Forget about everyone else, what do you want? 'Cause I know what I want." His fingers gently curled under her chin urging her to look him in the eyes. "Do you want me to go or stay?" He gently repeated the question.

She didn't want to deny how she felt any longer. "Stay." Buffy whispered as she took his hand and led him through the opened door.


End file.
